RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '1, 2, 3, 4 Stoneblaze had started kitting. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Dewbramble helped Stoneblaze have her kits. ------- Talonfang purred. "I thought I'd see you. you ''are my brother, isn't that a good thing?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 22:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze looked down, "There names are Darkkit, Meadowkit, Sharpkit, and Blazekit." she mewed softly. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Dewbramble purred. "Lovely, I send someone to find Creekfrost." he murmered leaving the den. He sat. "Will someone find Creekfrost for me? I'm far too lazy." Dewbramble mewed. ------ "No." Creekfrost hissed. "I trusted you to never come back, why are you doing this to them?" he asked Talonfang's smile left her face. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 22:50, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit moved slightly as his mother spoke his name, despite the fact that he was deaf and yet to gain his hearing. Weakly raising his large head, the blind kit let out a soft mewl before attempting to roll onto his littermeates.Silverstar' 00:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze looked down onto Sharpkit. "You're eager to get out aren't you?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Poking random things (including his siblings) with his soft face, Sharpkit eventually found his mother's warm belly, pressing his face against it and purring before falling asleep, just like that.'Silverstar' 00:55, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze gently nestled down. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Darkkit gave a huge yawn and fell asleep her head resting on Blazekit's back. ---- "I'm meant to be their leader, not that pebble brain Wolfstar," she nodded and walked away. "I just needed to pounce on something." she purred and disappeared, leaving Creekfrost alone. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 00:59, October 15, 2015 (UTC) The apprentice Running never failed at being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he loved sneaking around. No one ever called Wolfstar a pebble-brain around him. And he made whoever did pay, Talonfang was no different but when he went to look for her, it didn't go as well as planned, she didn't him and he didn't hurt her, but he didn't find her. In short, he failed. WOLFBLAZE 02:21, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost sniffed while he walked back to camp, he'd heard Runningpaw but decided he wasn't going to cause any trouble. "Hi!" suddenly came a voice. Creekfrost jumped and looked behind him. A black and gray tom stood there with a cheerful look. "i'm Smoky! who are you?" he asked happily. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 04:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Annoyed Runningpaw gave up his search and returned to camp. Wolfstar was waiting for him. "You and Stormpaw will have your test to become warriors tonight, do you think you are ready?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 12:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "Creekfrost," he began slowly. "Are you a kittypet?" Smoky flecked his tail. "Nope! But can I came to your Clan? I heard about them, they sound cool." he mewed. Creekfrost nodded. If Smoky was a spy, he would be outnumbered if he went to their camp. "Follow me." he mewed leading Smoky to the camp. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 20:39, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze gently slipped away from her kits and sat near the camp entrance waiting for Creekfrost. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost entered camp with Smoky breathing down his neck, annoyed. "Hey! I know! you can talk to Stoatscar!" he mewed her name loudly so she perked her head. She tortted over. "Why hello there handsome! I'm Stoatscar! I was named that for my violent personailty and scar!" her voice faded as he edged away. He turned to the Nursery, going to check on Stomeblaze. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 20:47, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze tapped Creekfrost with her paw. "I'm right here, and I had the kits." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost purred and lay down next to the nest with Stoneblaze, looking at the kits. "Have you named them?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 20:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yes. Blazekit, Meadowkit, Darkkit, and Sharpkit." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Those are wonderful names," he mewed watching as Darkkit nibbled Blazekit's tail. "There's a loner here named Smoky." he added. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 20:57, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Blazekit whipped her her and it hit Darkkit. ------ "Why?" Stoneblaze asked. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Darkkit squeaked and crawled on top of Blazekit and settled there, falling asleep. --- "He wants to join the Clan." he meowed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "Do you think Wolfstar will agree to it?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "I don't see why not, he's okay, just a bit of a creep." he meowed watching as Smoky was staring at Whispheart as she fixed a hole in the warriors den. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:06, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze nodded. "What kept you? It felt like you were gone for a while." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day.. He tensed. "Nothing... Just Smoky came out of no where." he murmered. Just because Talonfang betrayed him doesn't mean he's going to give up on her. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:14, October 15, 2015 (UTC) (How much longer 'till Creekfrost dies?) Stoneblaze nodded. "I see." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... (Four moons) Smoky looked over to them, eyes on the kits. "Can I see them?" he asked. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:19, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "Sure! This one is Darkkit. This, Sharpkit. Blazekit. And Meadowkit." she meowed while pointing to the kits. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... He nodded, his weird stare locked on the kits. Unease crept through Creekfrost from the way Smoky looked. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:25, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze noticed as well. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Smoky seemed to notice they noticed him. He shook out his pelt looking confused. "Well, Stoatscar's going to take me to see Wolfstar." he mermured backing out of the den quickly and hurrying to the she-cat. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "What was that about?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "I don't know." Creekfrost meowed, eyes following the strange Smoky Stoatscar padded into Wolfstar's den. "Wolfstar, this cat, Smoky would like to join the Clan." she purred. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:42, October 15, 2015 (UTC) What could she say to that? "Smoky will join as an apprentice at the time Stormpaw and Runningpaw are made warriors. How old is he?" This cat was full-grown but she wanted to know his age. Which was why she asked. WOLFBLAZE 00:32, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "I'm 18 moons old." he mewed excitedly. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:33, October 16, 2015 (UTC) This cat was older then she was! "Very well. Would you to be called Smoky or would you like an apprentice name?" She asked. WOLFBLAZE 00:35, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "Can I be Smokypaw?" he asked trembling with excitment. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:37, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "If you would like." Said Wolfstar, 'perky' was not something she was fond of, and 'Smokypaw' wasn't much of a warrior name, but there was no law saying she couldn't do it! WOLFBLAZE 00:41, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "So who's my mentor?" Smokypaw asked. ---- Darkkit mewled and needed Stoneblaze's tail. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) This cat was too....cheerful....for Wolfstar's taste. "I-I don't know. You may choose." She meowed. WOLFBLAZE 00:48, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm... Can Stoatscar be my mentor?" he nodded to the she-cat, her eyes brightened and she nodded fast. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:52, October 16, 2015 (UTC) It was a known fact mentors and warriors codes didn't mean much to Wolfstar. But with Stoatscar so new as warrior...could she handle it? "You shiuld ask her yourself, it is fine with me." Wolfstar meowed. Stoneblaze let Darkkit have her tail. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Smokypaw looked at Stoatscar hoepefully. "Yes! I can! Me, you, and my friend, Runningpaw will probably have fun together! Let's go ask him if he'd like to help you train now." she mewed leaving the den with Smokypaw. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:58, October 16, 2015 (UTC) It just so happened that Runningpaw was thinking about his sisters Waterkit who had run away and Dazzlekit who had died, he was happy to be cheered up. "Of couse!" He meowed. He heard Wolfstar call a Clan meeting. "We should go now!" He meowed.WOLFBLAZE 01:01, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze padded out of the Nursery to the Clan meeting. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Stoatscar nodded and they went out of camp. "Hi Runningpaw! I'm Smokypaw!" he mewed. --- Creekfrost followed Stoneblaze. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "As the leader I welcome an outsider Smokypaw to our Clan Stormpaw and RUnningpaw will be made warriors." Wolfstar said. "Dazzlekit and Waterkit my siblings should be her with us." Runningpaw meowed. WOLFBLAZE 01:11, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze took her seat. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Whispheart sat down and proudly watched Stormpaw and Runningpaw, but her heart ached at the thought of Dazzlekit and Waterkit not being with them. My family has fallen apart... Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:16, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "Tht is true but I am here Runningpaw, and I will always be with you." Stormpaw said. Runningpaw purred. The oder cat is Stormpaw he will be named Stormriver the younger cat is Runningpaw and he will be named Runningstrike." Wolfstar meowed. WOLFBLAZE 01:19, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "Runningstrike! Stormriver! Smokypaw!" Stoneblaze called. But that was not the name Runningstrike wanted. "Wolfstar I would like to be called Runningwater after my sister." Runnstrike meowed. WOLFBLAZE 01:26, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart nodded. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:30, October 16, 2015 (UTC) There was no way in any world Wolfstar would say no. "Very well. Runningwater." She meowed. WOLFBLAZE 01:32, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart called the names of her sons Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:34, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit, disturbed by the disappearance of his mother's warmth, curled up into a tighter ball in an attempt to get warmer.Silverstar' 02:25, October 16, 2015 (UTC) The last of the kits, Meadowkit waited for her mother to return. "Where are you?" She meowed. WOLFBLAZE 02:30, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit squealed when she fell off of Blazekit fearfully she yowled. "Mama!" suddenly light blazed through her face. she screeched. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 02:32, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Meadowkit asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:36, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "My face!" Darkkit wailed. "It's hurt or something!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:39, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "What's up?" Meadowkit asked. "I don't know!" Darkkit mewled when she lefted her eye lids and a flash hit them and she quickly closed them. "I think I opened my eyes! I'm the frist!" She squealed with delight. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:54, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Frightened by the screeches and later squeals from Darkkit, Sharpkit flinched in surprise, uncurling himself and quivering slightly. His eye-lids, after a few heart beats, peeled back to reveal bright kitten-blue eyes which would eventually change into a cool shade of amber. "Wh-What's going on?"Silverstar' 18:13, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Blazekit slowly opened his eyes. ------ Stoneblaze heard the mewling of her kits and raced to them. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost padded into the den. "Your eyes have opened?" he sat down with them. Darkkit looked at her pelt, she looked like Creekfrost! ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:35, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "Oh kits, you've opened your eyes!" Stoneblaze cried. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... The only kit to have not opened her eyes was Meadowkit. "What's up why don't I have open eyes?" Meadowkit asked. WOLFBLAZE 21:52, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "I was the last of my litter to open their eyes, My mother helped me." Creekfrost mewed and licked Meadowkit's eyes until one began to crack open. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:23, October 16, 2015 (UTC) That was very painful for Meadowkit but ot worked so she liked it. WOLFBLAZE 23:29, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yay! come on Meadowkit! your almost there!" Darkkit squealed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:31, October 16, 2015 (UTC) It was had, but Meadownkit's eyes opened. WOLFBLAZE 15:57, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit gasped. "They're so pretty!" she squealed at the sight of Meadowkit's blue eyes. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 17:41, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Thinking of his new name, Runningwater stared off into space. He missed his sister, he wanted her to come back. WOLFBLAZE 15:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Runningwater!" Stoatscar mewed. "I love your name!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:32, October 18, 2015 (UTC) To tell the truth, Runningwater didn't like his name much. "Thanks. Did you know my sister at all?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 15:33, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar nodded. "Yeah she was my friend." she glanced at the sky. "Well I should probably go to my nest now to train Smokypaw tomorrow, Night!" she mewed haring into the warriors den. ------ Creekfrost went to the den as well. --------- Smokypaw glanced around. I think nows my chance. '' he thought going into the Nursery. He picked up the sleeping Darkkit and Meadowkit, both small enough to fit in his jaws. He ran out of camp. Not too long after Darkkit woke. "What's happening?" she asked. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:38, October 18, 2015 (UTC) It was dumb-luck that Runningwater saw. "What do you think your doing? Drop those kits!" He meowed. Smokypaw stopped in terror at Runningwater's yowl. "I can't!" he said in a muffled voice. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze, notices everything, even when she sleeps. She saw her kits were gone and yowled, "Creekfrost! Someone stole our kits and I think I know who!" ~Spots Creekfrost edged out of the warriors den and glared at Smokypaw who held Meadowkit and Darkkit. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:45, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "And why not?" Runningwater asked. WOLFBLAZE 15:45, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "She'll kill my mate if I drop them." Smokypaw mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Tell me more, or I will force you into a fox den!" Runningwater yowled, but we would never do that. WOLFBLAZE 15:47, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Smokypaw believed his words and the kits fell from his jaws. "I'm sorry I did this! I didn't want to! I'll just have to find another way to save her!" Smokypaw yowled and ran off. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) It wasn't long beofore Runningwater was next too him, he was small but quick. "I will help you. Tell me what I can do." Runningwater meowed. WOLFBLAZE 15:52, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze went to her kits. ~Spots Smokypaw tensed. "Please don't help, You'll die if you do." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:54, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Stoneblaze asked. ~Spots Darkkit nodded hiding under her tail. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "The thing is I know you are talking about Talonfang. She changed my sister and killed the medicine cat. She tried to kill me when I was a kit. I used to be scared of her, but after what she did to my sister, I stopped being scared, my fright turned to anger. I will help you even if you don't want it." Runningwater meowed. WOLFBLAZE 16:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze turn to Creekfrost. "What was that for?" ~Spots "Huh? what?" Creekfrost asked. ---- Smokypaw nodded. "If you to." he led Runningwater to a cave. "In there." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 16:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Why did Smokypaw do that?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "I have no idea." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... Stoneblaze took her kits back into the Nursery. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... '' 16:10, October 18, 2015 (UTC) This was not a good thing for Runningwater to agree too. "What is your mate named?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 00:45, October 20, 2015 (UTC) "Her names Water.... well her real name at lest." Smokypaw mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:49, October 20, 2015 (UTC) That shocked Runningwater. "Waterkit? But they call her Redwater?" Runningwater asked. WOLFBLAZE 00:53, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Smokypaw twitched an ear. "I don't believe she was named Water''kit but Talonfang forced Redwater on her, You seem to know her." ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:55, October 20, 2015 (UTC) "Know her? Shs's my sister." Runningwater meowed. WOLFBLAZE 00:57, October 20, 2015 (UTC) "Oh! well... She's hurt badly, so we shouldn't waste anymore time." Smokypaw mewed and padded through some ferns and splashed mud all over Runningwater. "Hide your scent. And Talonfang won't notice who you are if your brown." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:00, October 20, 2015 (UTC) This was by no means Runningwater's favorite thing, but he agreed. "What happened to her?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:02, October 20, 2015 (UTC) "Well, It's kind of a long story, but heres all I'll say now, Talonfang has been recrueting Clan cats and stealing new born kits from their mothers nests to train them as warriors, A kit, Brownkit, didn't listen to her and Talonfang attacked him, Water tried to save him but it was too late and now she has a very bad belly wound, Talonfang told me if I stole the newest kits from RockClan she'd let Water live." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '''' 01:06, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay